The Imaging Module continues to evolve to meet the expanding needs of CVS Core users. While histology, microscopy and MRI continue to be intensively performed by CVS members, exciting developments in the area of adaptive optics (AO) imaging at Rochester have created a significant need for AO support. As a result, the Imaging Module now consists of an AO Imaging Facility, a Histology/Microscopy Facility (including confocal imaging) and a Functional/Structural Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) Facility. One highly-qualified, fulltime technician staffs each facility.